That Haunting Memory of Honor
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: (Yet another) take on the sacred Three Years. Focuses on Vejiita, primarily. One would have to wonder what went through his mind, all the while Bulma tries to get him to be with her, and why he would resist so...


That Haunting Memory of Honor  
***  
  
A/N: Oh, JUST SHOOT ME!!!! PLEASE!! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!!!  
Tiffany: ????? Egro, what's going on here?  
Egro: She's writing a B/V get-together set in ::dun-dundun-dun-DUNNNNN!!!:: The Three Years, and she promised herself she'd never do that.  
Tiffany: ::reading a B/V 'bedside novel':: ::wink wink nudge nudge:: Why on earth would she ever promise herself that? This is great!!  
EGRO: ::looks over her shoulder and reads some:: ::turns green:: HAY-LL NO.  
Tiffany: ::punches his shoulder:: You know what your problem is? You're just a big dumb insenstive male, that's what your problem is! ::huff::  
Egro: Ooooookay....dunno what brought that on... but anyways, generally she doesn't like those because she tends to have more respect for Vejiita and Vejiita's character than is commonly displayed in those stories. (plus she doesn't really like Bulma). But then, she came across a quote on the Internet that said: "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." And, so, she writes now.  
TGG: ::beating head against wall:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::chips of plaster falling to floor::  
Tiffany: Egro, shouldn't you stop her before she hurts herself?  
EGRO: No.  
Tiffany: ::twacks him with a rolled up _Cosmo_::  
Egro: Fine, fine! ::opens a trapdoor in the floor, reaches down, fishes round for something:: ::crunch:: OUCH!!! $%#$! thing BIT ME! ::yanks his arm out of trapdoor:: ::attached to arm is TGG's 18-year old Gohan::  
Gohan: ::growl:: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!  
Egro: ::swears:: ::extracts his finger from Gohan's teeth:: Oh TGG!  
TGG: ::ignores him, still beating head against wall::  
Egro: Well, then. Time for plan B.  
Gohan: ::pales:: You wouldn't.  
Egro: ::RRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!::  
TGG: ::turns around:: ???  
Gohan: ::is missing the top half of his gi:: ::quivering in fear::  
TGG: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ::pounces on Gohan, exuding dozens of tiny hearts::  
Gohan: ::eep!::  
  
Disclaimer: You have GOT to be kidding me.  
  
***  
  
_Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. _  
  
Vejiita was training under 100 G's. His weight had been multiplied 100 times. His original weight, 200 lb, had increased to 20000 lb. Vejiita, five-foot-eight Vejiita, weighed a total of ten tons.  
  
It was amazing. Each finger weighed about fifteen pounds.  
  
_Jump. Kick. Kick. Sweep._  
  
It felt like there were bricks piled on his ribcage. He couldn't open his eyes without feeling pain.  
  
_Punch. Kick. Left jab, left jab. Flip._  
  
It was unbelievable.  
  
_Chop. Kick. Roundhouse kick. Right hook._  
  
It was euphoric.  
  
_Slash. Roundhouse kick. Left jab, right jab, left jab. Kick._  
  
It was...not difficult enough.  
  
Vejiita jumped and turned an elegant backflip, landing on his feet by the terminal column in the center of the room. He punched the gravity up 20 slots, to 120 G's.  
  
The difference....   
The air heated to unbelievable temperatures, closing in around him in a sheath of fire. His skin flushed and sweat began to gush from his pores. His brain reeled and spun. His eyes rolled back in his head from the heady rush and he actually saw stars. His breath was crushed from his lungs.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Exhilarating.  
  
_This may possibly be the best feeling ever,_ Vejiita thought giddily, trying to stay on his feet as his legs wavered.  
  
_Cshhhhhh!!_  
  
Something shattered. Vejiita didn't even pay it a moment's notice.  
  
_Cshhhhhh!!_  
  
Hm. Another something.  
  
_Cshhhhhhh!! Cshhhhhhhh!! Cshhhhhhh!!!_  
  
Well. Several somethings.  
  
A memory nagged at Vejiita subconscious. Many things crashing...many parts breaking. Many broken bits of gravity room equals....  
  
"Gravity room shutdown imminent," A monotone, female computer voice stated. "Repeat, Gravity Room shutdown imminent."  
  
Vejiita's eyes shot open, momentarily ignoring just how much it hurt to do that.  
  
_DAMN IT!!!_  
  
Almost before he had finished the thought, the room _hmmed_ and vvvvvnned a bit before returning to normal gravity, in a sudden jerk that literally made Vejiita pitch backward before he could adjust his balance.  
  
He growled in annoyance, before pushing himself back up and unconsciously rubbing his rump as he did so. Damn room, damn gravity, damn setup. A week before, he had tried to abet gravity's sudden lack of being by hovering above the tile floor. But he neglected to considering that hovering under 100 G's means pushing down with the ki force of above 20000 pounds, and hovering under normal conditions means pushing down with the ki force of 200 pounds, and that the force of 20000 pounds is much more than necessary to propel a 200 pound object straight up at a truly shocking speed.  
  
The results almost explained themselves. When the gravity suddenly shut off, he had zoomed upward, totally shocked at what was happening. He inadvertantly used his head to rip a huge hole in the roof of the dome, and the force of his displaced air had dragged the dome building straight up almost a hundred feet and then dropped it straight down. Needless to say, the woman had not been pleased.  
  
Vejiita shuddered. Even the memory of that horrific shrieking brought pain to his ears.  
  
Returning back to Earth, Vejiita merely shrugged and took a few deep breaths. As of now the Gravity Room was useless; he had no more business being there. As simply as that, Vejiita walked from the chamber into the air of the night.  
  
It had been a viciously humid morning when Vejiita entered that chamber; the vapor in the air had made everything dim and hazy. Sweat had begun beading on Vejiita's forehead the second he stepped from the air-conditioned Briefs' and into the oppressive morning.  
  
But now, as most often is, the summer's night air was cool and liberating, distant from him, almost antithetic to the wet, smothering heat of the gravity chamber and summer morning. The air was clear and pleasant to breathe, and the night's darkness went unmarred by yellow lights of the electrical, glaring variety. Perhaps a human in a hurry would have been annoyed by the dark, but a saiyan at his leisure enjoyed it immensely. His eyes pierced the dark but did not destroy it, and the ambience of star and moon was pleasant to the eyes after so long in red light.   
  
With barely a sound, Vejiita trod down the faint path in the Briefs' yard, created by Vejiita's footsteps these past few weeks.  
  
As he approached the vast, rather...interesting house, he slowed down and began to listen to the sounds inside the building. This was a habit he had picked up while he was serving un....while he fought for Freezer. He would listen to sounds inside Freezer's state room, throne room, bridge....et cetera..to disclose what was happening therein and how best to react to the situation- enter immediately, enter and stay by the door, or wait some.   
  
Now he no longer worried about angering the tyrant broker, of course, but still listened before he leapt, metaphorically speaking. He still considered it a good, self-warning habit to have; also, it clung so tenaciously to him he doubted he would ever be able to let it go, no matter how he wanted to.  
  
Besides, he was the Prince, and it was good for the Prince to know what went on in his realm.  
  
As far as Vejiita could tell, the doctor and his wife were doing nothing either particularly loud or paricularly relevant to him. However, Vejiita could hear the girl, the blue-haired one, the doctor's child, doing something that promised to be meaningless to him, but very loud and very entertaining. Her lover was over then...Vejiita remembered him; he was called Yamcha...and this time....  
  
You see, whenever Bulma's lover came to her, Vejiita knew, they would do one of two things; fight or fuck. Sometimes both. Either was mildly entertaining to the young Saiyan, merely because he enjoyed the sensation of knowing things about other people when they did not know he knew. It made for effective battle tactics, you see.  
  
However, this time, there was something not quite right. The shrieking from this blue-haired child was much louder than it should have been and the lover, Yamcha, wasn't shouting back anymore. Not that it really mattered too much to Vejiita: this was suitably amusing. The building was sound-proofed well enough that Vejiita merely heard some of the volume and the inflection of the voices inside. There was a noise from the interior of the building, one not created by vocal chords, although Vejiita had to step ever closer to hear what it was. He was fortunate, because as he walked near enough to hear what was happening, he had inadvertantly stepped near a window, right in front of the two that fought. There was a bright light on inside, and it threw them into silhouette through a curtain blind.  
  
Vejiita was certainly close enough to hear the basic tone of what they said, but he didn't need to; the shadows of said two figures were more than enough to communicate the current state of affairs: The two of them were furiously gesticulating, and Bulma was shrieking vehemntly. She was most definitely the aggressor in the little conflict; most likely the instigator as well. Yamcha seemed to be letting her rant and trying to get a word in edgewise when she paused to take a breath. However, this tactic seemed, Vejiita thought, only to anger her further.  
  
The source of the sound that had confused him a second or two was suddenly revealed, as Bulma picked up the telespeaker or whatever it was and flung it at Yamcha, who ducked it, and it then crashed against a wall or such outside of Vejiita's line of sight, producing a sound very similar to the noise he had previously been unable to identify. This telewhatever was followed by a volley of other small objects, so that Yamcha had covered his head completely, and, within seconds, had turned and bolted. Bulma followed him, and the field of battle quickly changed from the interior of Bulma's house to the driveway, where Yamcha's car was parked.   
  
It barely took Yamcha a second to reach the car and throw himself inside, slamming his foot on the gas pedal and tearing out of there like a bat outta hell. Bulma was on the front step of the door, and, apparently determined to get the last word, screamed one last thing after her retreating lover.  
  
"AND DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Vejiita didn't anything quite yet, he merely stood there and watched. He'd had to turn his head to see Bulma in the front steps, and there, he could only see her from behind, so she remained oblivious to his presence. Neither of them did anything but stand there for a while, and Bulma was the first to make a noise.  
  
"Good riddance," she muttered under her breath as she turned around, presumably to go back inside. One arm was wrapped around her waist, and the other hand massaged her temple. Her eyes were closed, for a second, but she did open them before she went inside. And, once her eyes were open, she paused and her eyes fixed on the Saiyan Prince.  
  
The two of them regarded each other, both of them feeling quite apprehensive about what the other saw.   
  
According to some studies, people are so afraid of being in silence, with nothing to say, that they will do something, _anything,_ to break the silence, after four seconds. Such was the circumstance here. After about three seconds, Vejiita smirked at Bulma, hoping to look disdainful, then sneered at her, turned, and walked around to the kitchen entrance from where he usually entered and left the building.  
  
Vejiita, of course, wasn't very interested in the dealings of these humans. Only interested in the way a researcher was interested in a pair of lab rats. As he had thought before, the actions of those two were irrelevant to him.  
  
Vejiita raided the refridgerator and took a brief shower before heading to bed and to sleep. He hadn't come in contact with Buma in any way else for the rest of the evening. That was the way he liked it. These humans couldn't ever affect him, so it was generally more efficient for them to stay away from him.  
  
He had no idea how wrong he was.  
***  
TGG: ::is sitting in a corner, sulking::  
Egro: Sheeeeeeeesh...you'd think that she'd just written a Mary Sue from the way she's acting.  
Tiffany: Yeah, well, she's had to be nice to Bulma...so far.  
TGG: :::eeeeeeevil smiling at hearing the 'so far' bit::  
Egro: Ah well, she'll be out of her funk shortly.   
Gohan: ::also sulking:: And don't think I'll ever do anything for you guys ever again.  
Tiffany: Oh, lighten up, it wasn't that bad.  
Gohan: Wasn't that bad?! Look at this! I have pinch marks on my arms and my butt is numb!  
Egro: 0_o Just a bit too much information there, Gohan ol palsie...  
Gohan: Well, it's YOUR FAULT!!!   
Egro: ::indignation:: Is not!  
Gohan: Shut up. I'm not even gonna talk to you.  
Egro: Jeeeez....  
TGG: Annnyways, yes, I'm setting up a mailing list for this story, you may recieve an email any ol' time this story is updated, just leave your email address in your review. All persons who wish to flame me may do so and kiss my ass. Buh-bye now.  
  
No Fic of the Day!  
  
Last Words:  
"I'm a whale, Eddy! An endangered mammal. Hug me." -Ed, from Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd & Eddy  



End file.
